Rescue stretchers and rescue litters have been used for many years for rescue operations in the outdoors and there are numerous different types and configurations of rescue stretchers, litters and toboggans. The rescue litters generally include some type of bottom support or framework for supporting the weight of the person or animal to be rescued, along with a side framework of some sort for further containing the person being rescued. The transport, litter and/or toboggan frameworks may be made in any one of a number of different types of materials or configurations, all within the scope of this invention.
There seems to be an infinite number of different circumstances, situations, terrains and environments in which the rescue or aid must occur. It is therefore important that the equipment and tools that the rescue personnel use be flexible and adaptable to as many different types of situations, circumstances and terrain as possible. It may also be important that the equipment be adaptable to the range or spectrum of sizes of the rescue personnel themselves. For example if one rescuer is five foot tall and another rescuer who may later use the same patient transport is six foot five inches tall, it would make it very difficult for one handle setting or location to work well for both rescuers. The adjustability that embodiments of this invention provide may also be desirable if the terrain is primarily uphill at times and downhill at others to provide the same rescuer more comfort during the transport.
In rescue situations it is important that rescue personnel have the maximum flexibility with the rescue equipment in order to be able to adapt to any particular situation—and there are a near infinite number of different circumstances, situations, and environments in which the rescue or aid must occur. It is therefore important that the equipment and tools that the rescue personnel use be flexible and adaptable to as many different types of situations and circumstances as possible.
In the rescue space or environment, whether toboggans, litters or stretchers (to name a few) are used in the rescue effort, there is sometimes a need for handles and other times there is not a need for handles and handles might get in the way. It would therefore be desirable in achieving maximum flexibility for the equipment and the use of the equipment, such as the use of toboggans, that a device be provided which may but need not have a handle attached thereto. These handles are preferably attachable and detachable in a relatively easy manner and without requiring special tools and more time than is desirable under rescue situations. The handles are placed under severe stress in many working conditions and must have a high strength and not be subject to easy bending or breakage.
There are numerous situations that are encountered in the use of litters and toboggans in which the litter or toboggan must be stabilized, anchored and/or secured in order to load the patient. Without some type of easily usable anchoring or securing system, the toboggan or litter will tend to slide down the slope or run away while the rescuer is assessing the situation, providing first aid to the patient and/or loading the patient.
While the preferred embodiment for a toboggan application is shown and described, this invention is by no means limited to application on or in combination with the toboggan, but instead may be used with other rescue devices such as litters, stretchers and other devices performing these functions in rescue efforts. This accessory for rescue devices such as toboggans and litters can be attached to any type of patient transport device which is utilized in a scenario in which it might slide or slip away, whether in snow, ice, dirt, wet grass or other ground environments which may be encountered.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a handle or handle mechanism which can be attached and detached (or installed, removed and reinstalled) relatively easily.
It is also an object of embodiments of this invention to provide such a handle mechanism which can bear the harsh environment and working conditions that toboggans, stretchers, litters and other rescue equipment must endure, but yet be detached for storage, transport and other applications.
Embodiments of this invention provide such a handle mechanism which can be attached and detached from a toboggan for example, but which provide a robust handle attachment to the toboggan.
It is also an object of embodiments of this invention to provide an adjustable handle lock framework which provides greater flexibility and compensation for a variety of terrains and individual rescue personnel.
It is further an object of embodiments of this invention to provide a patient transport anchoring system or device which may be utilized on or in combination with patient transport devices (including without limitation, toboggans, litters, stretchers and others), which provides a readily usable means of anchoring the transport device so that it will not slip away while rescue, first aid and other efforts are ongoing.
It is also an object of embodiments of this invention to provide such a patient transport anchoring system which may be attached to a patient transport device.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents. Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.